


Distance

by saneleven



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saneleven/pseuds/saneleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is based on real events. Something happened off stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry guys it is in Chinese.  
> *It contains explicit sexual description.

1

1m35cm。

“真是可爱的孩子呢！啊～好可爱～呐过来一点啦没关系的～”  
“はい、请多多指教、请多多……”  
“啊稍微把头抬起来一点啦～”  
“诶、不好意思……”  
“啊！！好可爱！叫什么名字的？”  
“土井麻子……”  
“アサコ？好～可～爱～来叫声学姐听听啦～”  
“诶、但是还没有面试……”  
“没关系绝对成功的啦像你这样可爱的孩子！”  
“就是嘛！ア……アサコ、ちゃん？没错吧？来嘛叫一下叫一下～”  
“呃……前辈们好……”  
“啊——！好可爱好可爱～终于可以被叫前辈了～”  
“就是就是～啊！オサ这里！快过来……怎么样怎么样？可爱吧超可爱的！”  
“（吸气）——好～～可～～爱～～～真的！好可爱好可爱哦～”  
“初次见面请多多指教……”  
“啊这个辫子也好可爱～可惜我的辫子马上就要剪掉了呢……”  
“绝对能通过的这孩子！跟理絵ちゃん一样可爱吧？”  
“你叫什么，アサコ、对吧？オサ你看名字也很可爱呢～”  
“谢谢……”  
“这孩子跟理絵ちゃん一样肯定能进的啦！”  
“……没有哦！”  
“诶？肯定过的啦赌赌看？”  
“就是！超可爱的！绝对会过的！”  
“不是啦、是说这孩子比理絵ちゃん还要可爱好多好多好多倍的！”  
“诶～？也没有啊，理絵ちゃん也好可爱！”  
“这孩子、是叫アサコ吧？嗯、绝对最可爱最可爱的！超～级～可～爱～”  
“谢谢……”  
“不是吧……コム一定觉得理絵ちゃん最可爱的……”  
“真的啦！啊害羞了也好可爱～这孩子肯定是世界第一可爱的啦！”

 

2

17cm。

 

塑料棍棒不痛不痒的数声闷响，紧皱的两处眉心，撕心裂肺的一道怒吼。

“兄上——！！！”

轻脆材质相击相折，躯体失去重心，与枪棒一起坠落。

“唔啊——好、重！アサコ起来起来！”  
“诶？知道啦——”  
“——痛！啊痛死了你不要按我肚子！”  
“哈？这是肚子……呜啊！”  
“啊！！你怎么又倒下来啊我的胃！痛死了！”  
“我踩到衣服啦！等等……你别打我啦！”  
“再不起来打死你啊！快点起来快点起来……”  
“知道啦！没事吧……你干嘛又打我！”  
“你在抓哪里啊混蛋！啊！又倒下来痛！！”  
“你打我我才倒的啦！”  
“快起来！”

谁也没有出手帮忙在和服堆里纠结成一团的top和二番。

因为她们看起来好像很高兴的样子。

 

3

58cm。

 

“同期都说有个很厉害的孩子绝对能进的，我就问哪里哪里就去看了，结果一看……”  
“なんだ～”  
“不是不是不是不是才不是なんだ～呢！是，很漂亮的孩子！很漂亮！”  
“再说一遍？”  
“——噗……”  
濑奈一副得意神情实在有趣，春野笑得不行只好哄她还有录像带呢尽可以家去回味。

嘛～原来已经不记得啦……  
我那时候说的，才不是なんだ～什么的呢……

 

4

3m78cm。

 

布拉格异国情调的秋天，奶黄色厚墙小窗探出一颗黄毛脑袋。  
“罗密欧～～”  
“诶诶？朱丽叶～～我的朱丽叶～～”

驼色大衣裹着笔直伸出来的手臂，楼上的女主角明明肆意大笑却仍要装作深闺大小姐。  
春野看到窗边投下三角形的阴影，那张脸孔一半被日光笼上奶油色的光芒，另一半隐于朦胧暧昧的暗处。

“诶～像画一样呢！等等！Chee～se！”  
“好没有？”  
“好了！”  
“はい！我来啦罗密欧！”  
“快，这怀抱只为你打开，我的朱丽叶～～”

春野站在方才沾染对方体温的窗洞里，探出上身迎接整片阳光。

“小心点啦！Chee～se！”

奶油色的光芒中她肆无忌惮左右开弓地wink，玩到最后干脆成了挤眉弄眼。  
ふーちゃん笑得蹲在地上，楼下只有濑奈一边大声念着“もう～いいだろう？”一边尽职的抓取眨眼瞬间。

“来让我看看！”  
两颗脑袋簇在一起遮挡住天光，略显黯淡的相机屏幕上是春野无数个自恋已极的wink。  
“搞什么呀怎么还有这么多～”  
濑奈猛按回放键，镜头中的春野仿佛倒翻的纸动画动作起来，皱成一张眉眼弯弯狐狸笑颜。倒退至相机记忆的终点，长脸狐狸已经幻成了另一只偷腥狐狸的恶作剧活景。  
那朦胧暧昧的半边阴影里，有人偷偷眨眼，分明一个无法昭告的wink。

 

5

30cm。

 

“其实到底是什么意思啊？”  
“えぇ……”  
“俺しか見るなよ？俺だけを見ろよ？这样？”  
“俺の……お前だぞ？”  
同时爆发的两声大笑。

 

6

23cm。

 

好久没有见到アサコ了呢……  
虽然几分钟前才小声说了好多话，虽然约好了马上一起去吃饭，不过就算是拍纪念照的时间也还是……坐不住！  
这么想着的人突然记起最近稽古的一个笑话，不由自主地向右边凑了凑。  
“呐アサコ最近……”  
“等等啦这是年度赏诶……”  
“いいじゃん～那个、”  
“等等，他快拍了。”  
被截住话头的人一口英雄气闷在五脏六腑，越发故意的靠向右侧把膝盖扭成S形。

“——春野さん、稍微往中间一点，好，看镜头——”

濑奈“噗”的没忍住，转头看见始作俑者一下坐得笔直，只是嘴角弧度未及收起，露出八颗牙齿的狐狸笑容。  
濑奈努力把微笑藏回去。

真是个笨蛋啊，まさちゃん。

 

7

5cm。

 

“呐然后ゆみこ就……アサコ？”  
“诶？嗯……ゆみこ就怎么了？”  
“她就跟我说那个、アサコ！”  
“诶？啊不好意思……”  
“很困？”  
“公演才结束，我脑袋里记的是三人份台词要爆炸了耶……”  
“可是运动会这么吵你都能睡着，也太厉害了吧？”  
“又没有比赛，她们吵起来感觉跟另一个世界一样，超催眠的啦。”  
“……这就是二番手的责任心吗？”  
“……坐在椅子上的top桑也没资格说我吧。”

粉红头带下的眼神交锋，两人同时“噗”了出来。

“咳，那先睡吧，123レース我再叫你。”  
“嗯。”  
得到自家top首肯的濑奈合上双眼，脑袋随着重力往胸前垂去，突然半路被截住去势太阳穴猛的戳到了一块坚硬上。  
“……我看你脖子都要折断了。”  
“……”  
“嘛……所以肩膀给你靠啦～”

濑奈很想吐槽说まさちゃん你肩膀上皮包骨头硌得人脑袋疼，结果才张嘴却兜兜转转竟然说不出口。

“干嘛，想感谢我就直说吧～”

大阪城ホール充斥着女声尖叫，尖白灯光照彻绿色运动场，有生徒在的角落绝无半分阴影。后方粉色军团吹口哨喊口号high得不亦乐乎，大屏幕上扎着冲天辫的某星组子狂喜乱舞，扩音喇叭中飙出她超高分贝的75m获胜感言，与此同时星组top桑毫不掩饰的女高音也飘过全场笼罩在花组席上空。  
疯狂的世界里濑奈仍能感受到句尾的小得意和小自恋，每一处转寰都真真切切描摹出五公分之外那张狐狸笑脸。

濑奈微颤的睫毛盛不住笑意，于是春野的耳朵里再灌不进其他风雨。

“じゃ、おやすみ，まさちゃん。”

 

8

0cm。

 

濑奈从背后抱住春野。  
春野侧头看濑奈。  
濑奈吻了春野。  
春野没有反对也没有反应。

理所当然的气氛，对于没有预兆的一个吻来说十分诡异。

“まさちゃん的初吻？”  
“当然不是。”  
“嘛……我也不是啦……”  
“……”  
“不过是跟女生的第一次。まさちゃん呢？”  
“……也是喔～”  
两张狐狸笑脸。濑奈看到对方眯眯眼里盛着的另一双眯眯眼，很没创意地感叹：“まさちゃん好可爱～”  
春野自信的甩出定番回答：“那当然，我是世界第一可爱的～”  
“诶～まさちゃん好不守信用～”濑奈把脑袋朝上级生颈窝里埋下去，“明明说过我是世界第一可爱的呢……”

春野本想说些什么，不过后来回到现实的她只记得尖叫，大声尖叫，拼命地尖叫。  
最后她说：“土井麻子，我恨你！”

 

所以说世纪末的流理台kiss是很浪漫没错，整个厨房汤汁四溢就不要怪锅子没有提醒你们啦。

 

9

68cm。

 

99年平安夜的kiss以后她们就经常做这种没羞没臊的事情了。

不过春野禁止濑奈在她做饭时进入厨房。  
尤其是炉子开动的时候。

所以濑奈趴在自家厨房玻璃门上看上级生拿小碟子舀了一点点汤，吹气后啜了一半，然后转身开门，碟子送到了自己嘴边。

“好喝吗？”  
“好喝。”  
狐狸笑脸和美味汤汁，晕黄灯光里是休日的宁静安好。

濑奈差点被大力掼上的玻璃门夹到手指。

 

10

1cm。

险些酿成舞台事故的亲密接触，彼此在无法挽回之前刹住了车。  
回家时春野想起以前看过的小剧场，明明是振付也并无再多暧昧意味，但是那一刻音乐澎湃，同期缓缓侧过脖颈靠在上级生肩膀。她不得不承认是有感动。  
就算是一个人的舞台，也会想有人能依靠。  
众目睽睽，更渴望相互偎依。

可惜王子与黑天鹅不过是人性与诱惑的永恒纠缠，最终的胜利仍然属于白天鹅。

 

11

-8cm。

濑奈伸手关灯却被叫停。  
“不关灯吗？”  
“不关也没事。”  
“……好吗？staff桑说今晚会拍酒店远景哦。”  
“窗帘都拉了。”  
“……まさちゃん……”  
“而且五楼就算有什么也看不到的。”  
反常。  
春野从来是先洗好澡，在自己用浴室的时候仔仔细细检查一遍所有的门窗和窗帘，只开一盏台灯且需在接吻之前熄灭。濑奈从来没有抱怨或是不忿，她不能再理解——女孩子之间总有些小暧昧，依赖可以有，迷恋可以有，但是如此地步的感情却超越了世俗，谁都明白这样的恋情实在过火。  
她们为舞台而生，最怕自己的生活成为众人指摘的活剧。  
可也正常。  
关紧的窗外有阳台，窗内离大床颇有一段距离，就算只拉上了白色纱帘也很安全。  
但是这些事实并不是她肯豁出去的理由，这个异国他乡的夜晚，双方都在渴望些什么。虽然春野的语气平淡而没有起伏，濑奈却不禁有点鼻酸。

“呐？”她理着上级生的发梢将之归于耳后。  
“？”  
“……まさちゃん，在难过吗？”  
“哈？……哪有啊笨蛋……”  
濑奈伏下身抱住春野，好像在压抑什么似的说：“因为我也有点难过……只有一点点……”

春野被濑奈压着，两个人维持着紧密拥抱的姿势陷在床垫里，只听见彼此的呼吸。  
“我说……就这样一晚上？”  
“诶？”  
“好啦想那么多干什么，说要好好享受的不是アサコ嘛？”  
春野把下级生的脑袋从肩窝里挖出来，扶住肩膀轻轻褪下浴袍。濑奈配合着她的动作，支起身体也动手解对方的腰带，衣襟刚拉开就凑去吻她的嘴唇。  
很柔软的嘴唇，有一点点干燥。四瓣嘴唇只是相互贴合摩挲并没有进一步的行动，濑奈摸索着托住春野的后脑勺，右手在分开的片刻抚摩对方的下唇。  
再一次接触的时候濑奈伸了伸舌头抵在唇心。

春野很配合地张嘴。

于是濑奈灵活地进去舔弄齿列，爱抚口腔中每一处角落。那感觉仿佛燃过一簇簇火苗，春野刚开始还打算回应，没几下就晕晕乎乎地只顾着感受那份辛辣与缠绵。唇舌厮磨间，津液溢出嘴角，大脑被动地接受敏感口腔传来的挑逗，舌头刚被挑起共同旋舞片刻又遭到冷落，新一轮舔舐密密的扫过每一点，最后上腭重重的几下舔磨，好像无数火苗汇聚到一点炸成绚烂的眼花，脑海中满是炫目的残影。  
春野彻底当机了。这种技巧知道跟真正被做是两回事，现在她浑身酥麻过电的感觉不是晓得就能克制得了的。原本还抚摸着濑奈背部的双手不知何时停止了动作，软软地落下来搁在脑侧。她努力呼吸，都没在意对方什么时候已经撤退了。

“まさちゃん这样就哭了吗？”  
“诶？”  
春野睁开眼就感觉一道水珠从眼角滑下，温温热热的，相较起滚烫的脸颊却是清凉。下级生小得意的笑脸离她十公分远，背光又尚在失神，春野看不真切，只觉得她眼睛亮亮的，好像叼着飞盘的乖巧狗狗。  
“……噗。”  
她还没反应过来，已经先于思考地偷笑出声。  
“诶～过分，居然笑场了！”  
“不是……”她抬手拍拍濑奈被自己揪得乱糟糟的头毛，同时试着找回一点逻辑。  
“感觉不好吗？我第一次试这种……”下级生真心实意的委屈着。  
摇头。“没有，很好，就是……你现在好像叼飞盘的汪酱啦……”  
“诶？”  
“那个，那种，怎么说……邀功的感觉？噗……”  
“まさちゃん你真的很过分啊……”濑奈把额头抵上来，笑着抱怨。  
“没有……唔！”  
很有行动力的吻，顺着嘴角描摹脖颈曲线，受到唇舌夹攻的颈间湿漉漉的，好像真的被大型犬舔了一样。最后濑奈吻到锁骨，开始轻轻吮咬。  
“等等！”  
“没关系啦现在这么冷……”  
“万一……”  
“我保证不弄出痕迹？”  
“……”  
濑奈当她默认，非常小心地掌握力度，听着上方凌乱的喘息改变角度。她双手从浴袍里托住春野背部，分别抚摩过蝴蝶骨后左手握住小巧的胸部，雪白柔软的乳房从稍稍施力的指间溢出些许。她没了下文，就那样握着半边乳房，掌中受到挤压的软肉颤颤地起伏着。  
春野本来眯着眼，此时一看脸红得快滴血：“你好猥琐啊アサコ！”  
“诶？诶、啊！”  
“……不是吧你在发呆？”  
“不是，那个，因为……”濑奈感觉面部温度急剧攀升，因为紧张还下意识更加了几分力，粉红的乳尖在指缝中怯怯地凸显，越加惹人怜爱。  
“咳，笨蛋……”春野大概猜到这家伙是看呆了，面上更烧，为了避免她说出什么耻度更高的话直接拉下脑袋就吻上去。

这次换濑奈被动接受服务，春野吻得很温柔，虽然是唇舌交缠的深吻却并没有攻击性，反而带着安抚意味。濑奈闭着眼睛想まさちゃん果然是很温柔的，同时双手笼住对方胸部开始缓慢揉动，好像手中是柔软的尚未成型的艺术品，她以此塑起自己的夏娃。  
起初是带来安全感的完全掌控，掌心小范围的抚慰。接着力道慢慢加强，拇指按在粉色的两点挤压转动，樱桃红熟，按入雪堆又轻轻弹起，顺着指尖扭转。两人早已结束了深吻，但双唇还贴在一起像小动物般时有时无地亲密。春野搂着濑奈的脖子，偶尔从加重的呼吸里漏出两三声呻吟，啼声中一片水汽朦胧的泪意。

下身并不刻意回避，自然贴紧，彼此都感受到那里的高温和湿润，一切顺理成章，包括濑奈重新转移到背部的右手和刮动乳尖的舌头。白嫩肌肤之上，一边是食指和拇指的揉捏弹动，另一边则是口腔的潮湿舌尖的拨弄，春野分不清哪种更好，只觉得这差异催促着快感不断攀升，仿佛所有的感知都集中在了胸前，火热地炙烤着大脑让它停止思考。

敏感的两朵花蕊充血坚硬起来，体味到濑奈手指短钝指甲的边缘还有舌头略显粗糙的表面带来的汹涌浪潮。最后一处被两指夹起粗鲁地拉扯揉捏同时另一处遭到狠狠的吮吸，口腔变着角度包围脆弱柔嫩的乳尖，每一点凸起都被重重舔吮，而捏住茱萸的手指强硬地抚弄转动，带来微痛的辛辣快感。

被激情燃到极点的身体下意识地向后陷去，可濑奈的右手稳稳地托在背部，手掌沿着蝴蝶骨背沟爱抚到腰窝，完全是最挑逗的摸法。受到两面夹攻的春野退无可退，狂风骇浪般的快感完全淹没了理智一切只剩本能，交叠在对方颈后的双手不由自主地扯紧了濑奈的头发。  
右手顺着背部曲线抚摩进双腿之间，左手加快了揉搓舌头更强硬地吮吻，当春野身体绷紧将近极乐之时最敏感的地方遭到重重一下摩挲按压。  
“啊啊——”  
上方是嘶哑而拔高的一声呻吟。

 

情欲的狂潮尚未褪去，逐渐平复的急喘好似玛焦雷湖拍打湖岸的波涛，不过徒增余韵。  
两具身体都出了一层薄汗，春野看着濑奈眼睛却失了焦。下级生的双手重新垫回她背部，就像从激情涌动的海洋之中捧起一弯氤氲水雾的月光。身高相仿的躯体处处贴合，从仍然隔着布料的私处，到彼此揉压的胸部，再到温柔爱抚的唇瓣和不时相触的鼻尖。

“まさちゃん没事吧？”濑奈在浅吻的间隙询问。  
“哈、唔……没啊……”春野半闭着双眸喘息，那个气场强大的top桑暂时被情潮淹没，好一会儿才缓过来。  
濑奈自己也慢慢平静些，顺着嘴角银丝亲吻到耳畔，对着上级生的耳廓边吐气边问：“……呐，感觉还好吧？”  
春野被她逗得缩着脖子躲开去，濑奈仍不依不饶地追着耳畔敏感处发问，最终top桑走投无路，只好投降回答：“嘛……很不错啦……”  
濑奈“噗”的一下没忍住，短促的笑声炸开在春野耳边，实在是不小的刺激。  
“哇！アサコ……超痒的！”  
“呼、对不起没忍住……嘿嘿……”  
“……你笑什么好猥琐……”  
“没有啊，就是有种好幸福呐～的感觉～”  
“喂……”  
春野有点无语地听完濑奈的事后感想，明明方才什么都做遍，却止不住再一次桃花上面，不禁弯起嘴角笑成了狐狸脸。

彼此沉默片刻，春野的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸濑奈背脊。  
常年跳舞的身体肌肉均匀，背沟深刻，因为手肘的支撑蝴蝶骨愈发嶙峋。自己的身体想必也是同样的锐利，同样的为舞台打磨为舞台而生。  
“不知道能不能拿来盛酒耶……”  
“诶？”  
春野惊觉妄想说出了口：“啊，没什么……”  
“算了，反正我知道まさちゃん在想什么色情的事情。”濑奈很笃定地说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为まさちゃん的手一直在我背沟上摸来摸去哦。”  
春野一下瞪大了眼睛，然后发现自己十指真的在顺着濑奈背沟上下滑动摸索。  
“……那又怎么样……”  
额头相抵，濑奈笑得很随意：“那就试试看啊，反正有现成的酒。”  
春野翻着眼睛想了想，手指滑下去勾住对方内裤边缘。  
“先脱掉，湿漉漉的难受死了……”  
于是背后的双手也顺势而下摸到臀部，春野配合的抬腿让濑奈褪下仅存的布料，然后一个翻身压在下级生身上完成了同样的步骤。  
“まさちゃん好轻……”  
“那当然了，谁像你都是肉重死了。”  
“喂……”濑奈郁闷，只是肩膀宽了一点点，才没有很重好吧。  
不过春野大法官剥夺了她的申诉权，修长的十指抚摸她的全身，嘴唇很专心地亲吻濑奈。  
“不用……这么慢啦……”  
上级生瞪眼：“干嘛，还嫌我服务你？”掌心摩挲背部，与刚刚同样的手法勾起情欲。春野稍长的指甲轻轻柔柔地滑动，难以捉摸的战栗，比单纯的抚摸更引人沉沦。  
濑奈微喘，揽着春野脖子道：“没有啊，只是まさちゃん……”

高温中心毫无防备地被手指猝然按揉，春野猝不及防地一颤。  
“……明明也快忍不住了吧……”  
春野“哼”了一声，低下头吮咬锁骨，一边模糊不清地解释：“以牙还牙。”

濑奈勾着嘴角看茶色头毛在下巴处晃来晃去，一手揽住上级生的腰，一手沿臀缝向下爱抚大腿内侧。她并不喜欢直接进攻，总偏爱整个手掌包住私处用力抚摸，直到温柔泛上的情潮再也不能满足对方的时候猛然摩擦最敏感的花核。  
春野逡巡在她锁骨上的牙齿一下咬紧，喉咙深处传出暧昧的呜咽。  
“呐……这样舒服吗？”  
曲起关节摩挲着柔嫩的花瓣，那私密之处受压颤颤分开又羞涩地合拢，茵草丛中已是濡湿一片。  
“呜……”  
上级生在濑奈肌肤上磨着牙，关不住的粗喘与濑奈进攻的手指同步。  
“很湿了……我进去了哦？”  
春野没反应，濑奈犹豫片刻瞬间绷紧了身体。不知何时探下的手指在自己私处肆意抚摩，四根手指轮番按压中间窄缝，嵌在潮湿嫩肉中前后摩擦。而大拇指捺着前端花核，快速地揉弄敏感所在。  
“……啊……”下级生溢出了第一声呻吟，手上的动作勉强继续，却再也控制不了凌乱的呼吸。

两人都不太喜欢呻吟出声，房间里仅仅回荡着急促的喘息就已浓郁得像化不开的酒香，靡丽异常。到这地步上已无人有心思多去说些什么，只是在彼此身下更添力道花巧，共同谱写快感的狂想曲，催动对方攀升极乐的高峰。  
“呜……”  
春野牙关越咬越紧，濑奈手指在她私处狠狠挑逗，抵住最敏感的地方揉捏按压，马上自己也得到了同样的抚慰。  
“啊……”  
“哈啊……”  
几乎是同时的长吟，高潮之后是数分钟的空白。

 

胸膛紧压，心脏激烈的鼓动同时震撼着两个人。十指仍爱抚着彼此快感的源泉，带来甜蜜而满足的阵阵余波。  
喘息渐渐变得悠长，春野终于记得松口的时候濑奈锁骨已烙上深深一枚牙印。  
“诶……”  
春野小心舔舔那块皮肤，吮掉细细血丝。  
“对不起哦……痛吗？”  
“没有啦，”濑奈看她眼神更加愧疚，“……嗯，有一点点，不过没关系。”  
“不会被发现吧……”  
“现在是秋天这么冷，没关系的啦。”

春野低下头又吮了几下，直到那里湿漉漉的反着水光。濑奈本来还有点痛，现在完全是痒——开玩笑，锁骨这种敏感点，被吸被舔的谁受得了！  
偏偏上级生是真心实意地想道歉，濑奈只好拐弯抹角地提醒。  
“まさちゃん……你才是汪酱吧……”  
“嗯？”  
“一直舔一直舔的……”  
“哦……？”春野抬起脑袋，舌尖还故意地在嘴角打了个转，“嗯～～アサコ是不是又有感觉了？”  
“……”  
“那……真的试试看咯？”  
濑奈点点头。

春野支起身体去拿床头红酒。  
她明明门户大开，手臂上却还挂着宽松浴袍，衣衫不整地攀在濑奈身上去够那瓶酒。濑奈脑海里一下就爆炸了，鬼使神差地撑起身吮了吮对方乳尖。  
“啊！”  
上级生脊髓一麻泄力软下来，胸前还正压着濑奈的脸。还没等她反应，乳尖就被温热包围一点点舔弄。两次高潮过的身体受不得刺激，春野没被引起还好，一经挑逗实在难自制，这边给冲头的酥痒弄得晕晕的，那边脑子里捶胸顿足地遗憾反攻第无数次失败。  
濑奈一边制住她双手，一边继续吻她，慢慢地就把人压下去还翻了个面，这才自己去拿来那瓶酒。  
她玩笑道：“我觉得吧，既然まさちゃん一直说我肉多，所以背沟肯定没有まさちゃん的深哦～”  
春野简直郁闷了。  
濑奈开酒时看了看日期，虽然不是1972年，不过是12月15号的，嘛～生日酒，摆明了是给まさちゃん用的嘛～

她先灌了一口，侧头含酒渡进春野口中共同品尝。  
春野半趴在床上，接吻本就费力，大部分都于唇舌交缠间流到了床单上。  
褪下浴袍，美酒从细长瓶颈中流进春野深邃背沟，在腰窝处积成小小一洼。濑奈把那酒半倾半洒浪费了不少，又就着瓶口作笔，在春野蝴蝶骨上涂抹一对翅膀。酒液清澈，也不能成形，四处流下身侧，雪白布料洇着葡萄红，好像用满床蔷薇盛住了春野。

下级生几乎把红色抹遍了整片背脊，留了小半瓶，探身从最上端开始亲吻，一点点吻干酒液，酒香四溢。  
春野被羽毛似的亲吻和吮吸弄得心烦意乱，忍不住出声催促。  
“呐……哈啊……アサコ！”  
濑奈正啜吸腰窝美酒，模糊地应了一声便继续舔舐。  
春野觉察她越吻越不是地方，等尾椎处传来潮湿触感时立即喊停：“アサコ你敢舔那里我绝对把你踢下去！！”  
“嗯……哪里？”  
舌尖在幽深缝隙的最上端轻轻一点。  
“……那里！”  
春野脸色比红酒还红，身后濑奈优哉游哉的声音更让她恼羞成怒。  
“啊、是那里哦，まさちゃん的……”  
“吵死了闭嘴！”  
春野抓起一个枕头就往后扔。  
“可是不能怪我啊，是まさちゃん说想试试看才这么做的，”濑奈指尖沾着红色汁液探入臀缝，“呐，进去了，浪费好酒可伤脑筋呢……”  
“总之绝对不要！”  
濑奈看着春野埋在手臂里恼羞成怒，一叠声的反对，却没有真的反抗。

 

因为，春野寿美礼相信瀬奈じゅん绝对不会做她讨厌的事。  
春野寿美礼对瀬奈じゅん从来就是这样信任而已。

 

春野看不见濑奈的微笑，明明是情欲泛滥的时刻，却灿烂得冒着傻气。  
她所感受到的是短而钝的指甲长而轻柔的十指，背部没有锋利的疼痛唯有丝丝麻痒作祟。  
重新燃起的爱火比方才更加炽热，仿佛要融化阿尔卑斯的千年冰雪。异国的床榻上她们再度赤裸相对，彼此不再隐藏欢愉的喘息与高昂的呻吟。

抚摸也是热烈的，探入对方身体的手指也是热切的，纠缠在两人间的空气被浓烈的吻榨干氧气，几乎要窒息。  
激烈的感情是唯一的驱使，她们互相探触挖掘快感，淹没在一波波涌来的滔天浪潮之中。  
最后的最后春野嘶喊出与白天一样的那句话。

“愛してるよ——”

另一道喘气沉重的沙哑声线响在耳畔，情潮拍打间那句话褪去了白日的伪饰，明明白白地回答。

“僕は，まさちゃんが，好きだ……”

 

12

67cm。

濑奈被浴室水声吵醒。  
她躺在床上盯着天花板，静静地等春野用完浴室。  
“喔，醒啦。”  
“现在几点？”  
“嗯……已经八点了。”  
“诶……好晚……”  
春野“嗯”了一声开始穿衣服。她没有遮掩濑奈也就很坦然地看，先是细长的双腿跨进内裤，然后在衣服堆里翻出素色内衣。  
濑奈知道春野二十多年了仍然只会扣在前面再往背后转，干脆起身走过去。春野见状自己笼住前胸，边打哈欠边等下级生一个个扣好背扣。  
“好了。”  
春野调整一下，继续找马甲来穿。  
濑奈顺势坐在电视柜上扒了扒乱毛。房间里没有开灯，天光被厚窗帘滤成微弱朦胧的一束打在春野身上，濑奈看着她在模糊的光线里把自己穿戴整齐包裹好，又扭头过来无奈道：“就算是自己家里也不要裸奔好吗。”  
这才如梦初醒地“嗷”了一声，找了件睡袍随意披了，跟着春野走进同样窗帘四合的幽暗客厅。

“不吃早饭吗？”  
“不吃。你什么时候入待？”  
“九点半。”  
“……那还来得及吗？”  
“嗯……大概吧。”  
春野整理好包包，要拉拉链时濑奈又嚎：“噢！你等一下！”  
濑奈奔回卧室，乒呤乓啷一阵闹，再出来时手里拿了个小盒子：“生日快乐。”  
“……喔。我打开了？”  
点头。

春野打开盒子，里面是一条银链，串着一个扁宽的磨砂银戒，内侧很豪放地刻着“春野寿美礼（1991.03.28～2007.12.24）”。

“我自己刻的，”她见花组top习惯性地往无名指上套，又补充，“不要戴，收着就好。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”春野把盒子塞进包里。  
“……那个，是左手中指的，不过你还是不要戴啦。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
“啊还有，那个，卒业快乐，嗯……公演加油，千秋乐无事终了……”  
春野站在昏暗的客厅里绽开一张狐狸笑脸，无奈地盯着组织语言的下级生。  
“你打算说什么啊……”  
“因为没办法去你公演，所以就先说完。”  
“嗯，”春野微笑，“也祝你公演加油，千秋乐无事终了。还有吗？”  
濑奈想了想：“没了。”

在玄关里穿鞋的时候，春野突然也像濑奈一样“啊”了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
春野在包里乱翻，扯出钥匙圈取下一把来：“你家钥匙，喏。”  
“喔。”  
濑奈眨眨眼睛，接过来转身也去拿自己的，被春野叫停。  
“不用了，嗯……我马上要搬家，不还也没关系。”  
“是嘛。”

濑奈慢慢清醒了。  
十二月下旬的大阪，几个小时以后的梅田公演，头天结束后从东京连夜跑来的まさちゃん。  
水曜日，休演日，无数个早晨她们一起醒来。

“直接回东京吗？”  
“嗯，回去睡一觉。”  
“嘛……对不起，有点没控制好。”  
“没关系啦。”

濑奈希望她的短靴能更难扣一点。

“好了，我走了。”

春野回头，叹气：“我要开门了。”  
“嗯？”  
“衣服。大冬天你要裸奔吗？”  
“哦。”濑奈把敞开的睡袍拢紧裹到脖子上，“好了。”  
“嗯。”  
春野眯着眼睛笑，拧开门把手，又回头。  
“那再见咯，アサコ。”  
“嗯，まさちゃん再见。”

 

13

千亿光年。

你我已不在同一个宇宙。

 

初夏鸟鸣欢悦，白纱窗帘裹挟着晨光拂拭沉睡之人。  
床头柜上手机振动。

 

深秋倦鸟归巢，足下落叶碎散一片。  
夕阳正好，手中屏幕亮起。

 

『アサコ，来做我的伴娘吧！』  
『まさちゃん，做我的伴娘好吗？』

 

END

 

因为时间很乱，所以标一下各章的时间，有些还蛮明显的。

【麻子入学考试，狐狸围观  
【02年博多座，あかねさす紫の花，完全是YY的稽古  
【04年天使季节VISA的talk show  
【osasa呼酱的欧洲旅行，wink相关是osasa爆笑相谈wink篇的灵感  
【osasa爆笑相谈wink篇  
【2004年度赏表彰式，拍集体照时候的，心理活动纯YY  
【运动会，纯YY。78期三人替役飞鸟夕映  
【99年，纯YY  
【纯YY  
【osasa呼酱欧洲旅行，意大利玛焦雷湖。有拍晚上的酒店外景然后旁白“夜晚旅人们也睡去了”之类的。然后最后那句话，是她们白天湖边说的，狐狸说了我爱你以后，麻子不是模仿节目里喊“僕は〇〇ちゃんが好きだ”嘛，那个某某酱换成masa酱就完美了~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
【纯YY，狐狸平安夜毕业前夕，那个时候麻子不是大阪梅田公演嘛，所以设定是12.14到12.24之间，的一个休演日，前一天公演完狐狸从东京跑过来这样。  
【纯YY，结婚前夕。麻子家因为狐狸不来了所以厚窗帘换成了白纱←←←希望能注意到这个细节呢……

PS.戒指在左手中指的意思是：热恋中。因为不可能结婚嘛。  
PPS.开头的理绘酱就是kashi啦  
PPPS.LZ暗搓搓地也提到了湖光的月夜歌声……  
PPPPS.戒指里刻的“1991.03.28～2007.12.24”，77期初舞台月组扒拉，特地查了下，初日是3月28号，才写的……  
PPPPPS.LZ记得看过一个对谈翻译，狐狸提到她家狗狗名字叫jun，本来写了但是后来又找不到……LZ记忆错乱了么？谁能帮忙确认下？  
PPPPPPS.在LZ的电脑里，这个文的名字是《报社》……诶嘿嘿嘿嘿~~~~  
PPPPPPPS.肉段的标题，-8cm是因为，LZ身高168，量了量中指是8cm，所以OSASA的手指也差不多这个长度吧……然后那啥了的话就是-8cm了……咳。


End file.
